


Eyes Like the Sea

by danioxxx



Series: Capes and Underwear [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danioxxx/pseuds/danioxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry thought that a day at the beach was going to be nuisance, he never imagined the things that he was going to discover by the sea. Nor no one else would have imagined that he was actually more than just a regular guy by the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at the beach.

The sea was calm, there were some kids playing in the distance, jiggling, cheering and throwing a ball around. A sweet breeze was filling the air.

It was a beautiful day indeed, but for Barry it was a really bad one.

Barry didn’t even like the beach at all; he hated the sand and how at the end of the day he will find sand in places he is not expecting to see it and also vacations at the beach are overrated. He could have spent the week reading some books and watching TV.

That was his plan and he was happy with it, but Iris had to come and convinced him to go with her, and, well, he just couldn’t say no to her. After all, she was the love of his life, of his entire life.

Anyway, the moment they arrived every men at the place turned to see her, and not too late a pair of guys came to invite Iris to play with them at the sea. Iris accepted the invitation immediately and had asked Barry to go with her but by the look of the guys the invitation wasn’t extended to him, so he just told her he would catch her later, that he was going to work on his tan (he was wearing a t-shirt and couldn’t get a tan but Iris seemed to believe him), so now he was sitting in the sand with his mood dampened looking at the girl of his dreams flirting with one of the guys.

He wasn’t going to have any of this so he decided to head back to his hotel room.

“This day couldn’t get any worse”, he said to himself trying some kind of comfort.

“Hey, watch out!” came a shout from the distance, Barry turned to see who shout when a volleyball hit him directly in the face.

He tumbled and felt into the sand rubbing his nose, cursing internally at the one above all who decided to make this the worst day of his life when out of the corner of his eyes he saw a man approaching.

Barry assumed that the man was the one who hit him and ready to start cursing the man “who assault him he pointed an accusatory finger to the other man’s face.

The other man was amused but didn’t seem to flinch or anything else, and Barry found himself captivated by the other man’s eyes.

They were blue and they were staring at him. Barry could feel his cheeks burning and his stomach churning; he was sure that he was going to pass out but he wasn’t sure why, it was not because the hit, that was for sure.

Then he looked down to his lips, and he was mesmerized by the way they were moving.

“… he okay?” the guy asked to someone, behind Barry´s back.

Barry turned around to see Iris glaring at the blond guy, and then she kneeled to check on Barry.

“Are you okay, Barry?” she said while patting Barry’s nose. “Did this jerk hurt you?” Iris seemed to be really pissed at the other guy.

“No, I’m fine”, said Barry trying to distract Iris from his effort of hurting the man. The other man was paralyzed under the scrutinizing look of his foster sister.

“Look, I don’t have a contusion or any several condition, I’m sure that I don’t need medical treatment, it was just a small hit, nothing to be worried about”, said Barry trying to calm Iris.

“I’m just concerned, sorry” then she glanced at the other man, “this better not happen again”.

The blond guy just nodded and then kneeled in front of Barry just as Iris was leaving.

“Are you alright? Look, it was just an accident it wasn’t on purpose like your girlfriend assumed”

At that Barry automatically blushed, he looked to the sand and tried to say that she was only his “sort-of” sister but the words wouldn’t came from his mouth.

“I’m just going to get you an ice pack, I’ll be right back”, said the blond guy.

“She’s not my girlfriend” said Barry to the man’s retreating form. That make the guy stop, he became still for a moment before returning to Barry’s side. He kneeled in front of him and smiled while extending his hand to Barry.

“Hi, my name is Eddie” the smile that the blond gave to Barry made him feel flustered and anxious.

“I’m Barry”

He was feeling really nervous and he couldn’t guess why.

He took the other man’s hand and shook it, and then Eddie rose and helped Barry get on his feet.

Barry shook his trousers while conspicuously ogling the man in front of him.

The man was tall, slim but really fit; that made Barry’s mouth water; the man was also tanned, maybe he spend a lot of time in the beach, and had blond hair, a scruffy beard and a squared jaw. He was wearing a yellow swimsuit that was clinging to his… parts.

But his eyes were the most captivating thing that Barry had ever seen, they were blue.

Blue…

Those made Barry feel weird.

“Are you okay? It’s the second time you space out”.

Barry suddenly reacted, he had a strange feeling, and a weird image in his head. A blurry image in his head, he could discern forms and colors but they were too fuzzy for him to recognize anything. The only thing that he was sure is that everything was floating in the color blue, which was making him feel a longing sentiment, like he was missing something.

He looked to Eddie and saw him with a concerned look.

“Yes, I’m fine like I said, don’t worry about me”.

Eddie just nodded and extended his hand again towards Barry, “well if you’re really fine, maybe you can come and swim with me”.

That made Barry flush again but he nodded.

Eddie took Barry’s hand and guided him towards the sea.

They didn’t actually swim, just played in the water for a while, splashing each other and jumping on top of each other. At a moment Eddie chased Barry trying to “convince” him to actually go swimming with him.

“ _HELP!_ ”

Barry suddenly heard someone screaming directly into his head.

“ _SOMEBODY, ANYBODY! PLEASE COME HELP ME, THIS GIRL IS DROWNING_ ”

Barry quickly looked for the source of the voice but couldn’t see anyone.

“ _PLEASE! HELP ME_ ”

“Eddie, can you hear that?” asked Barry worried.

“Hear what?” asked the other guy.

Barry was in distress looking for the source of the voice.

“Someone is asking for help” said Barry.

The voice seemed to come from the sea.

Without a doubt he quickly submerged into the water. He could still hear the voice, and as he was swimming he could hear it louder.

Then he quickly perceived a form under the water and dive just to see a little girl that seemed to be agitated under the water. Barry quickly went and took her by an arm, after that he rose to the surface and swam to the shore.

At the shore was Eddie, Iris and the lifeguard that came after Eddie told him about the situation.

Iris quickly went to his side.

“Did you see that?” asked Barry proudly. “I totally saved that girl’s live”.

Iris slapped his head. Hard

“Barry! What is wrong with you?” yelled with a really preoccupied look in her face.

“It’s fine, I’m fine”.

Eddie, who was talking with the lifeguard and making sure that everything was fine, approached them. He arrived just in time to hear Iris said in a tone of surprise:

“When did you learn how to swim?”

And then, in that moment, Barry remembered another reason why he didn’t like the beach and he had never come before. And why he had never went to any pool parties or have been near the water before.

He had never learned how to swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my third attempt at trying to write a fic. I actually just wrote this because I couldn't sleep and also English is not my first language so this could have a lot of mistakes.
> 
> By this point you might know what is the plot that this story is going to follow, please be nice with me I'm just trying.


	2. The Queen's soldiers

“When were you planning to tell me you become the next Michael Phelps?”

“I don’t know what are you talking about, maybe I’m just a natural”

Barry and Iris were returning to their room, after the incident in the afternoon Barry decided to head back to the hotel and Iris wanted to know if he was all right.

They arrived to their room and Iris decided that she needed a shower before dinner, while Barry laid on his bed thinking about everything that happened that day.

After getting the girl out of the water and talking to her mother, Barry went to talk with the girl that fortunately was fine, just a little startled.  Barry told her that she was very brave and that he would not have found her if she had not screamed for help.

The girl just looked confused as shetold him that she had not screamed at all.

Later, when he decided to get back to the hotel he scanned the area to see if he could find Eddie, but he was already gone. He probably went back to his friends who he ignored in favor of spending time with Barry.

_Why would he do that?_

He got up and went to the window to appreciate the beach; he still hated the place but he was learning to enjoy it.

“Probably is just because of Eddie”, he thought.

What he saw from his window was a weird image. The sky was full of clouds and the sea was raging. Just a few minutes ago the day was perfect, a really nice image for everyone. He could clearly see the people packing their things to go back to their places.

The day, that just some minutes ago was so bright, now was completely different.

Those dark clouds, was a storm coming?

“Barry, are you going to shower after me?” shouted Iris from the bathroom.

Before he had a chance to respond a sound come from the door, he could hear some voices when suddenly someone begin to rap the door.

“Just a moment” he yelled.

Putting on his sandals again he went to answer the door, he wasn’t in the mood to talk with anyone and they actually didn’t know anyone so it was weird that someone would come to knock on his door.

“Who is … WHAT?” Barry suddenly exclaimed.

Three figures were at the other side of the door, it seemed like they were three men, but they were wearing really eerie armors and had their faces covered under some weird looking helmets. They were standing just in front of him and the three were big.

Barry noticed that the three of them were wet.

Neither of the three moved or said anything for a while before one of them suddenly turn to another, “Are you sure this is the right room?” he said.

Other of the figures turned to see him and exclaimed “Of course he is the one, or are you insinuating that the Queen made a mistake?”

“I didn’t mean it in that way” quickly refuted the first figure.

It would have been an understatement to say that Barry was just confused.

Terrified, disconcerted, nervous and thrown off. Those described his statebetter.

“I must be dreaming”

Suddenly the third figure that had not said anything took him by the arm and pulled him towards the aisle. The other two just followed them from behind as the one who was holding Barry started to guide him along the hallway.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Shh! We don’t want to draw attention” said the one who was dragging him, it seemed like this one was the leader.

Barry was sure that three big men wearing big dark armors in the middle of the hallway that was definitely going to be overcrowded in a few moments were not the exact definition of conspicuous.

The men in the armor dragged Barry to the lobby when he suddenly saw a bunch of people entering the hotel; he immediately tried to ask for help when he noticed that the three figures had dissapeared in the middle of the air. _Did they just turn invisible?_

“No they didn’t turned invisible, they just concealed themselves into the environment like a flowery flounder would do” said Barry to himself, then he suddenly wondered how was that he knew that.

“Hey Barry”, a voice came from the bunch that just arrived, and a man started to made his way through the multitude. Then he saw that the voice came from Eddie who was smiling at him.

Eddie turned to see some guys between the bunch and mumbled something that Barry could not hear from were he was. They just stared at him before nodding and Eddie turned to make his way to Barry.

“The mission has been compromised” a voice came from some place.

“Don’t say anything to him” another voice came in a really threatening manner.

Eddie finally arrived where Barry was standing, completely sure that the three figures were watching over him.

“I’m sorry for leaving early, I went to tell my friends that I was going to spend some more time with you and when I went back you were gone”.

That made Barry blush a little; he would have been more excited if it weren’t for the threat of the men in the armor.

Then Eddie passed a hand through his hair, and that made Barry’s insides feel hot.

“Look, I was wondering if you and I could go and hang out some time and… are you alright.”

Eddie noticed that Barry seemed to be shaking and was avoiding looking at him.

Barry knew that he couldn’t say anything to Eddie, but he was his only hope.

Suddenly the hall started to empty, leaving just the five of them in it.

Barry tried to sign to Eddie where the figures were standing, but he didn’t want the blond man to be in danger, also he knew that this was his only chance and the other guy could be the only person who could help him in this situation.

“Some guys are trying to abduct me,” mouthed Barry trying to gain the attention of the other men and with a pleading look on his eyes he hoped for the other one to notice.

However, he didn’t. He was just staring at him with awe.

“What?”

“Help, they’re trying to abduct me,” whispered Barry a little bit louder.

“Who is trying to adopt you?” asked a confused Eddie.

Before Barry could said anything else, he heard some shuffling behind him and that made him feel terrified, he didn’t want to put Eddie in danger, even if it was just a guy he just met.

“Well, the target has compromised the mission, take the witness with us, were leaving” said the leader.

The three figures dropped the camouflage and one of them attacked Eddie, he quickly avoided the attack and punched the man in the face, the hit made the other man’s helmet dropped.

The other armored guy pulled a strange baton and hit Eddie with it. Eddie fell unconscious.

“We have to leave now, the Queen will be outraged by this”, the man without the helmet said.

Barry finally saw the face of one of his assailants, and for the look of his face he was not in a good mood.

“Ronald, stop complaining and take the other guy”.

 The dark-haired man, apparently he was Ronald, took Eddie’s unconscious body in his arms.

“How laughable, a mere mortal injured you” mocked the other guy.

“Shut up!”

The group quickly took Barry out of the hotel, as the rain was starting to pour.

“We have to be fast, it has already begun” said the leader.

Barry could see that they were heading to the sea, there was no one else at the beach and the sea was getting rougher and rougher. The rain was quickly transforming into a storm.

When they came close to the sea Barry saw a weird object floating in the water, as they get close to it he could see that it was actually a submarine.

A submarine was floating in the water; at least it looked like a submarine to Barry’s eyes, since it just looked like a strange black ball with a little window.

The group quickly boarded the submarine, the vehicle was filled with a lot of weird looking devices and there were buttons everywhere.

“We must go before it’s too late” said the leader.

“Do we really have to take this human with us” asked Ronald.

“You’re just mad because he punched you in the face”

Barry was sure that he was dreaming, he fell sleep in the car on his way to the beach and all this day had been a dream. It was impossible that all of this has happened to him. He was sure that he closed his eyes and hope for everything to finish he could wake up and laugh about it.

But then that would mean that Eddie was part of his dream too.

The submarine started to move. Barry could see through a small opening in the vehicle the sea, but it was weird, the water was dark and it felt like he has lived this situation before.

As the submarine advanced, Barry started hearing voices from all directions. The voices were pleading for help, they seemed to be miserable, the voices made Barry felt dizzy, and then he collapsed into the floor.

Ronald approached Barry, “We are about to arrive, and we don’t want you to miss the spectacle”. Then he pointed to the small opening that Barry used as a window before, “Welcome to Atlantis” he said.

Barry could not believe what he was seeing; he looked through the small opening and saw a gigantic dome covering what seemed to be a refulgent city. There were many buildings from many different colors and all of them were shining, many pillars were standing there holding many structures and he could see many corals decorating the crowning of the buildings.

… Under a dome, under the water… there was an entire city just in front of his eyes under the water.

Barry passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not sure if someone actually wanted this to be updated, I really wanted to update this work a long time ago. Actually, I had this already written for like a month and I couldn't post it because I thought it wasn't good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my third attempt at trying to write a fic. I actually just wrote this because I couldn't sleep and also English is not my first language so this could have a lot of mistakes.
> 
> By this point you might know what is the plot that this story is going to follow, please be nice with me I'm just trying.


End file.
